


Snapping Insecurities

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Sherlock is mad that you didn't catch your serial killer... but he goes too far when he screams those sharped words.
Kudos: 8





	Snapping Insecurities

Sherlock turns his head towards you, clear anger in his eyes. “We could have gotten him.”

“Are you serious right now?” You give him a frustrated look, trying your best to stay calm. “If we had gone with your plan, multiple civilians would have died!”

“No, they wouldn’t have.” He turns away and takes a few steps towards the center of the room, Watson silently watching the whole scene from the side. “We would have caught the killer, and _he_ wouldn’t have made two more victims!”

“No one could have predicted that he would have killed two more people in a day-”

“It’s your _job_ to prevent this kind of thing, detective.” He completely turns back towards you, his blue eyes sending you a death glare. “And yet, you didn’t… but it isn’t a surprise to you, isn’t it?”

You feel your heart sinking inside your stomach just as he walks back towards you, the smartest you’ve ever known now towering you down with his anger.

“If I had known your insecurities would come true, I would have requested for you to be assigned to another case-”

You slap his face before you can even think of it, Watson giving out a shocked yelp at the same time. Sherlock gently touches his cheek with his fingers and turns his eyes towards you, surprise hitting him when he sees the tears in your eyes mixed with a wave of newfound anger.

“ _Go to hell, Sherlock._ ” You point at him threateningly, trying your best to not let the sadness that is swirling inside your chest make your voice crack. “I’m the main detective on this case, and I’ve decided that you are off of it.”

He frowns in disbelief. “You can’t do that.”

“Oh yes, I _can_. I don’t care how valuable you have been to my precinct, I refused to work with someone who has no respect for me.” You turn away and walk out of his apartment, your fists trembling as you tighten them. “ _Watson, you’re coming?_ ”

The blond man gives Sherlock a side look before he follows you, the black-haired man giving him a shocked look. “Watson-”

“Don’t look at me.” He looks at him one more time, guilt and sadness all over his face. “You deserve this.”

He closes the door behind him, leaving Sherlock Holmes alone in the 221B apartment.


End file.
